Bacterial pathogens cause a number of important diseases of humans, animals, and plants. Bacteria also contribute to the growth of unwanted biofilms, which can cause biofouling of coatings, water sources, and microbial influenced corrosion. The average bacterium has ˜3500 genes that must be coordinately expressed in order for the organism to grow and respond to the environment. Therefore, understanding gene expression in bacteria is an important aspect in developing ways to control diseases and other problematic issues caused by bacteria.
Currently, there is a global rise in microbial resistance to antibiotics. The rapid evolution of resistant bacteria and the slow development of new antibiotics underscores the urgent need for new and innovative approaches to decrease microbial pathogenicity. Most traditional antibiotics act in one of two fashions: either as bacteriostatics that prevent bacterial cell division or as bactericides that kill the cell. Recently, there has been a movement to target quorum sensing (QS) since this does not control processes essential for the survival or growth of the cells (Njoroge et al., 2009, EMBO Mol Med 1(4): 201-210). All currently available antibiotics target a single process for the bacterial cells, e.g., cell wall synthesis, protein synthesis, quorum sensing, etc.
Since these methodologies target single cellular functions or structures, microbes can often evolve to evade the treatment. In addition, there is a dearth of defined targets to inhibit or limit bacterial response to the environment. There is therefore a need in the art for new approaches that address the limitations associated with traditional antibiotics. In particular, there is a need in the art for methods that can specifically interfere with the expression of genes involved in pathogenesis, motility, bacterial communication, biofilm production, and bacterial response to environmental stimuli.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section, or in any other section of this application, shall not be considered an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.